King's Bounty
Herald Hello hero. Are you here for a bounty? Herald You've not heard of the King's Bounty? The King of this valley offers heroes of the land a reward for helping deal with threats facing the Kingdom. Travel to the Point of Interest described, conquer it, and take their stuff! Doing so will earn you some exciting rewards when you return to me. Note that all players standing near you when you request a bounty will get the same one! The crown will reward you when you find and open a special unmarked chest in the area described. All players who are assigned this bounty will complete it as long as they are in the area when the chest is opened (or broken) for the first time. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Bandit Stronghold Supply caravans around the capital are being ransacked! Find the leader of these bandits and raid their stronghold to earn the bounty! Cave of Secrets The King merely muttered about the a cave in the jungle near Farr, and staves. I'm not sure what he means, but if you can work it out, I'll give you the bounty. Collapsing Tower In the mountains, there lies a ruined Tower, falling in on itself. Today's bounty asks that you explore it for anything of value. Corrupted Island Past the beach south of Farr is a small island. The last three heroes we sent never returned, but we need to investigate it. Be safe. Creeper Tower A man - missing a large chunk from his body - stumbled into Farr screaming about 'Snuggles', and big hawk buildings. Do you know what he means? Docks ''(Reward: 6 CXP and 1 RC)'' Just outside the capital is a collapsed Port, overrun by creatures. Go explore it for us! Eastern Mineshaft ''(Reward: 6 CXP and 1 RC)'' Today, you must venture into the mine with Garnet inside. Fire Cave ''(Reward: 10 CXP and 1 RC)'' Carbocius, a trusted associate, believes a volcanic cavern may be under the effects of powerful magic. Gear up and investigate. Fishing Huts A badly injured fisherman seeks the help of a hero. His home east of the capital has been ransacked by monsters! The King's Bounty today asks you help him reclaim his house. Grand Maw Below the Grand Tree, the roots have been corrupted by vile magics. Today, the King's Valley stands together and asks you investigate the source. Jungle Mine Reports from Farr claim a group of miners have entered the city, having fled the mine they work in. The King requests you head there, north of Farr, and investigate. Lowland Temple Sources from Farr claim an abandoned temple in the shadow of the Great Tree has been a hotbed of activity recently. Go investigate please! Northern Mineshaft Go forth and investigate the mine containing Topaz! Serpent Ruins Along the walls of the jungle, I'm told there's a fallen Beastmen village. Go check it out, and see if you can find out why it fell. Volcano The esteemed Carbocius has sent word that his samples indicate an imminent volcanic eruption. If you can withstand the heat, see if you can find a way to stop the threat! Waterfall Island A supply caravan brought word of the northern Sierhaven waterfall being overridden with monsters. Do something, would you? ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Herald You have earned a bounty! The King offers his thanks, and a reward.